


Somebody You Loved

by commodorepeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: inspired by the lewis capaldi song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved.





	Somebody You Loved

He missed her. Every single day.

The universe gave him something so beautiful and pure.

And cruelly snatched them from him.

Fate's cruel hand.

He could hear the universe laughing at him.

Fool.

Another tragedy he couldn't fix.

He let his guard down.

He let her in.

A single tear fell from his eyes and rolled down his face.

'I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved.'


End file.
